HIBRIDO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: M- PREG, GRELL ESTA CANSADO DE LOS MALTRATOS DE wILLIAM ASÍ QUE DECIDE ENGAÑARLO CON MICHAELIS, VA A TENER UN BEBÉ Y NO SABE DE QUIEN ES.
1. Chapter 1

ESTE FIC, ES INDEPENDIENTE, NO TIENE QUE VER CON MIS FICS PASADOS, NO ES SECUELA, SOLO CON EL ECHO DE QUE "GRELL ES HIJO DE UN SUCUBO" Y EL PASADO DE WILLIAM., DE AHÍ EN FUERA NINGÚN OTRO DATO SE RELACIONA CON MIS DEMÁS FICS, ADEMAS NO CREO QUE SE EXTIENDA MUCHO.

NO SOY FAN DEL M-PREG, PUES NO ME GUSTA LA IDEA DE HOMBRES PARIENDO, PERO ERA NECESARIO PARA MI FIC Y ARREGLE MI INCONFORMIDAD CON EL M-PREG CAMBIANDO UN PARTO NATURAL POR UNA CESARÍA ME PARECE MAS LÓGICO Y MENOS TRAUMANTE.

LO LAMENTO, TRATA DE UN WILLIAM ABUSIVO Y UN GRELL CON LOS OJOS VENDADOS POR EL AMOR.

* * *

Ahí estaba Grell pagando su pecado, había cometido un grave error, ensucio el nombre los Dioses de la muerte, traiciono a su futuro marido y no solo eso, estaba en espera de un niño del que no tenia ni la más mínima idea quien era el padre, un "híbrido" así lo llamaba William.

Pero como no iba a pecar Grell, era la oportunidad de su vida, Sebastian tenia hambre y Grell estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlo, ademas de que estaba muy molesto con William, estaba cansado de sus malos tratos, golpes e insultos, pero no podía abandonarlo, Will lo necesitaba, tal vez no lo amaba pero si lo necesitaba. jamas imagino las consecuencias de sus actos.

Una noche de sexo sin sentido con el demonio de sus sueños, William no estaba en casa, habían vuelto a discutir, y el shinigami moreno termino su relación con la pelirroja, todo por una tontería uno de los nuevos shinigamis egresados de la academia y subordinado de Grell, había estado coqueteando con la pelirroja todo el día y haciendo comentarios sobre su superior, en voz alta, dichos comentarios llegaron a oídos de William.

William decía amar a Grell, pero no lo demostraba, más bien parecía odiarlo, la única muestra de interes hacia la pelirroja eran los celos, pero un William celoso era mortalmente peligroso para Grell, más de una vez Grell falto al trabajo o se presento en la enfermería después de una riña con William.

raras veces Sutcliff se defendía, el conocía su fuerza y no quería herir a William, no quería darle motivos para que lo abandonara, William era muy violento con Grell, tal vez era por su pasado como humano, Spears no permitiría que le vieran la cara otra vez, aunque implicara dañar a Grell.

* * *

El estúpido alumno ya había sido reprendido por William, pero eso no le basto, no, tenia que probar si los rumores eran ciertos...

-Señor Sutcliff...- el muchacho entro a la oficina de Grell, con su cara tierna e inofensiva y se sentó frente a su escritorio sin decir nada durante largos minutos, Grell se desespero, el muchacho no le agradaba, ya lo había metido en problemas con su amante.

-¿que quieres?...

-lo amo señor...

-quiero tenerlo en mi cama, apuesto a que se ve muy bien debajo de mi.

-Lárgate!-Grell estaba muy ofendido, que se creía este niño, ¿que estaba lidiando con una prostituta?.

-Vamos señor, usted es demasiado bonito para ser hombre...

-Dígame, ¿los rumores son ciertos?,... ¿Es insaciable en la cama?...

-Lárgate te digo, muchacho idiota,- La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y tomo al muchacho del brazo para sacarlo de su oficina, estaba apunto de invocar su guadaña pero el muchacho fue más rápido y lo acorralo contra la pared, besándolo bruscamente y tocando su trasero.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?...- William había entrado a la oficina, Grell arrojo al muchacho no sin antes patearlo y salio corriendo tras de William, lo busco en su oficina pero no estaba, así que se dirigio a su casa, era un departamento lujoso, por el nivel de empleados que eran, tenían los mejores apartamentos, los más grandes.

Grell entro a su aapartamento y vio a William haciendo una maleta.

-No Will por favor no te vallas no me dejes por favor, no fue mi culpa ese mocoso me obligo, por favor tienes que creerme,- Grell estaba llorando desesperado aferrándose a las piernas de su molesto amante, entonces sintió los brazos de William levantándolo y arrojándolo a la cama.

-Suéltame Sutcliff, es tu maleta, quien se va eres tu, estoy cansado de vivir con una ramera tonta, la prostituta favorita del despacho, una gratis.

William lo abofeteo y le dijo -Eres una ramera sucia, estoy cansado de ti, de tratarte como un ser civilizado, pero ya que tanto te gusta ofrecer el culo a cualquiera que se te para en frente, te tratare como tal.

El morenole quito los pantalones a grell, con fuerza, luego su ropa interior de encaje rojas, eran sus favoritas, pero ahora las odiaba, "seguro se las puso para ese idiota" - pensó el moreno-, las quito en su totalidad rasguñando la piel de las piernas , estas comenzaron a sangrar un poco después arranco la camisa de Grell junto con el chaleco rompiendo los botones y separo las piernas de la pelirroja, muy separadas colocandolas sobre su pecho y comenzó a apretar la garganta de Grell, que si no fuera por que era un shinigami, hubiera muerto de asfixia, William apretó tan fuerte que parecía que quería romperle el cuello.

- ¿Te gusta?...

-Es lo que querías ¿no?, ser tratado como una puta. -William penetro a Grell sin prepararlo antes, tal vez en otras circunstancias Grell lo hubiera disfrutado, amaba el juego previo, pero era obvio que esto no era un juego. William le amarro las manos a Grell con su corbata para que no pudiera defenderse, y comenso a golpear sus costillas, la pelirroja comenzo a gritar asi que William le puso una almohada en la cara, no quería que nadie llegara a detener el castigo.

Grell estaba sufriendo, no entendía porque era castigado, el no hizo nada malo, quería huir pero no podia, su jefe estaba encima de el y lo había amarrado.

El moreno podía sentir la sangre que brotaba de la entrada de Grell, a Will le dolía lastimarlo pero tenia que castigarlo, nadie se burlaría de el, conocía a Sutcliff desde la academia, no podía confiar en el, pero entonces ¿porque seguían juntos?, ah sí, por que lo amaba, pero eso no podía seguir así era enfermo y esa tarde se detendría., William quito la almohada de la cara de Grell, vio que este se había desmayado y comenzó a abofetearlo nuevamente, la pelirroja tenia que estar consciente para recibir su castigo, Grell lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera pero su furioso amante no la escucho, no, "estaba fingiendo, en verdad no le dolía nada", William termino llenando a Grell con su esencia, la verdad no lo disfruto, ninguno lo hizo, la pelirroja no supo en que momento se vino, pero tenia el pecho sucio de un liquido blanco.

William se levanto, soltó a su subordinado y se metió a la ducha, no quería el olor de la "ramera" roja en su piel, eso se dijo a sí mismo, la verdad no quería oler la sangre, evidencia del crimen que acababa de cometer, cuando el supervisor salio de bañarse tomo a su herido amante por el cabello, lo hizo despertarse y levantarse, le arrojo su ropa y lo echo de su casa, Grell se abrazo a el nuevamente suplicando que lo perdonara por algo que el no hizo, pero Will lo tomo por el brazo fuertemente y lo lanzo fuera del departamento junto con su maleta.

Grell estaba en chok, no podía creer lo que paso, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, solo se quedo ahí tirada en el suelo frió, no pudo hacer nada más que llorar, después de unos minutos se levanto, no podía permitir que los chismosos vecinos la vieran y hablaran de el en el por fin tuvo control de sí mismo se marcho rumbo a su hogar, un apartamento igual aunque no tan grande como el de su jefe.

Entro a su habitación, estaba todo como lo había dejado antes de mudarse con Will, solo pudo dejarse caer en su gran cama y abrigarse con sus mantas rojas, se abrazo a una almohada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el trabajo se entero de que su subordinado acosador fue trasferido a África clima cruel para un Londinense. No vio a William en todo el día Ronald fue el encargado de darle su lista de muertes y recibir sus informes, así duro por 5 días.

Grell estaba fastidiado de la situación, William pagaría por esta humillación, Grell no había hecho nada malo, todo fue un error.

Mientras divagaba la pelirroja se encontró con lo que en ese momento parecía ser la solución. Su demonio, Michaelis estaba frente a el sonriendole, todo parecía estar a su favor, demasiado raro para ser verdad, pero paso.


	2. Chapter 2 FALSO AMOR CON UN DEMONIO

Y ahí estaba Grell, no supo como paso, todo fue tan rápido pero se encontraba en la situación más obscena de su vida, tal vez en otro momento lo hubiese disfrutado pero ahora no, estaba traicionando a Will, si, estaba enojado pero viéndose en esta situación se sentía como una ramera.

Tenia al demonio entre las piernas, no, esto era muy malo, la verdad no estaba tan enojado con William, tenia que hacer algo. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el demonio le amarro las manos a la cabecera fuertemente, esto era muy diferente a su amante original, Will era amable y aunque jugaran brusco el podía sentir el amor de William, con el demonio todo era tan sucio, solo lujuria nada de amor y ahora ni siquiera podía tocarlo.

Will, Will, William era lo único en su cabeza, de repente el demonio toco ese manojo de nervios en el interior de la pelirroja.

-WIIILL!...

La pelirroja quedo en shoc, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se cubrió la cara con lo que le permitieron sus brazos atados, estaba seguro de recibir una buena golpiza, si estuviera con su jefe y dijera otro nombre ya estaría muerto, pero no, no paso nada, el demonio siguió con su trabajo sin decir nada, solo aumento la velocidad, quería terminar esto ya. Grell se relajo al sentirse seguro y llego pronto al clímax junto con el demonio, al terminar su encuentro se levanto y le arrojo su ropa al shinigami rojo.

-fue un deliciosa cena pero ya debes irte, no te quiero aquí...

-¿Que, pretendes echar a una señora después del sexo a la calle a media noche?...

-Señor Grell ya no lo necesito por favor retírese o tendré que usar la fuerza.

la pelirroja se levanto y se vistió rápidamente, era el mayor insulto que ha recibido, termino de arreglar su cabello y salio por la puerta principal, no saldría por la ventana, no escondía nada, tampoco abrió el portal al reino shinigami desde la habitación del demonio pues quería respirar aire fresco, necesitaba pensar en lo que paso, al abrir la puerta de la mansión todos sus pensamientos se vieron truncados, en la puerta estaba William.

-¿Will?...

El moreno lo tomo por la muñeca y lo saco de la finca, caminaron un poco, ya que se habían alejado unos metros el gerente abrió el portal a su reino Llegando a la casa de Grell William se paro frente a el y le dio una bofetada tirando a la pelirroja no midió su fuerza en el golpe.

-William!... como te atreves.- la pelirroja se levanto, no iba a permitir que la trataran así, pero william lo estrello contra la pared y le dio un gran beso apasionado, cuando corto el beso miro a la pelirroja con unos ojos tristes y hablo.-

-¿lo amas?...

-¿amas al demonio?...

Grell se quedo sin palabras, que era lo que veía en los ojos de William, ¿tristeza?, ¿ decepción? ¿"MIEDO"?.-te amo atí- dijo Grell, ahora se sentía tan mal tan arrepentido; El shinigami rojo tomo de la mano a William y lo llevo a su habitación.

-No me dejes por favor!- dijo William abrazando a Grell, todo era muy confuso, hace 5 días Will queria matar a Grell y ahora le pedía no lo cambiara por el demonio.

-¿Me amas?...- pregunto Grell.

-Te necesito!, te extraño, te necesito para darle color a mi vida para no perder la razón, no quiero que estés con nadie más, eres mio.- tal vez William no le dijo que lo amaba, pero lo dijo era lo necesario para convencer a Grell, con el amor que sentía Grell era más que suficiente, contaba por los dos.

Todo era tan diferente, Grell ya estaba con su verdadero amor en la cama, no fue rechazado ni golpeado por acostarse con el demonio. William, su William estaba con el besándolo, acariciándolo haciéndolo sentir deseado, no solo sexualmente.

A la mañana siguiente Grell despertó solo, William se había ido, como todas las mañanas desde que empezaron a vivir juntos el moreno se levantaba antes que la pelirroja y se iba al trabajo.

Todo parecía estar normal otra vez ya había pasado un mes desde su encuentro con Sebastian y había vuelto a vivir con su jefe y amante, casi tan normal hasta que se levanto con nauseas, tenia varios días sintiéndose cansado y enfermo.

* * *

William, Ronald y Grell estaban en una misión recolectando almas en una construcción que se vino abajo, varios obreros murieron y como era de esperarse aparecieron los demonios para robarse las almas, 4 demonios.

Los tres shinigamis estaban luchando con los demonios, cuando de repente Grell se quedo quieto, dejo de luchar y se desmayo. William y Ronald siguieron luchando hasta que escucharon el ruido sordo del cuerpo de Grell golpear con el piso.

-Knox, le encomiendo esta misión, traiga seguras las almas a la biblioteca...

-Si señor confíe en mí.

William tomo a Grell en sus brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería del reino shinigami, llamo a una enfermera para que atendieran a la pelirroja inconsciente, después de media hora una enfermera salio.

- Señor Spears puede pasar...

William entro a la habitación donde estaba Grell y lo encontró llorando,en cualquier otra situación la noticia que iban a escuchar hubiera sido motivo de orgullo y felicidad, pero no fue así.

-Señor Spears debo felicitarlo.- todos sabían que eran amantes, después de casi 100 años conviviendo era de esperarse.

-Sera padre, la señora Sutcliff esta esperando un niño.- a Grell le gustaba que se dirigieran a el como "mujer" y más en esta situación.

Lastima que para Grell, la noticia que había esperado oír por años y que considero ya descartada, no fue la felicidad que esperaba, si, estaba feliz pero tenia miedo, no sabia quien era el padre, había estado con dos hombres a la vez y si el bebé resultaba ser del demonio, no correría tan buena suerte como cuando el fue concebido, si, ya no estaba el padre de la pelirroja para defenderlos y William seguro sería el primero en ordenar la eliminación de un "híbrido", "los dioses no podían mezclarse con los demonios" cuantas veces había escuchado esa frase, su bebé era un error al igual que el propio shinigami rojo.

El gerente del despacho de la división de Londres tomo a Grell de la muñeca y salio de la enfermería no quería oír más tonterías, "los hombres no se embarazan eso es una idiotez.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, la pareja no había tocado el tema del "HÍBRIDO", pero Grell seguía con sus malestares.

-Ya deja de fingir Sutcliff, los hombres no se embarazan, te vez ridículo.

-Pero Will de verdad me siento mal, no puedo levantarme, llévame al medico por favor...- el shinigami rojo le suplico a su jefe, de verdad se sentía mal, ese bebé estaba consumiendo toda su energía.

-Te vez ridículo.- William ignoro la petición del rojo y se marcho al trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3 ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Grell estaba muy mal, nunca pensó que tener un hijo seria tan complicado, no quería ir a trabajar pero si faltaba William se enfurecería, se vistió rápidamente pero oh gran sorpresa sus pantalones le quedaban más justos de lo esperado, era muy incomodo le apretaba la ropa, no comió nada solo bebió té, ya había intentado comer pero sus estomago no lo retenía, era como el infierno. al terminar se marcho a su trabajo.

* * *

-Llegas tarde Sutcliff.- dijo William muy molesto.

-Will, de verdad me siento m...-Grell no termino la frase y salio corriendo en busca de un baño, no habia comido nada pero aun así tenia nauseas.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo Sutcliff, debes estar enfermo..- dijo El moreno tomando a Grell por el brazo y alzándolo.

-Basta William!, de verdad me siento muy mal, no he comido nada estoy cansado, necesito ir al medico, deben revisar al bebé!...

-Los hombres no se embarazan, para con ese cuento estúpido .- El gerente tomo a la pelirroja del brazo y comenzó a caminar, salieron de la sede.

-¿A donde vamos Will?- Grell tenia miedo, William no le contesto y lo jalaba fuerte mente del brazo mientras caminaba, después se detuvieron y el moreno abrió un portal al reino de los vivos, llegaron frente a la tienda de Undertaker.

-¿El viejo loco?.- pregunto Grell.- ten más respeto.- William le dio un golpe en la cabeza y abrió la puerta para entrar.

-Bueno bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí?, Romeo y su Julieta jejejejeje.

-¿En que puedo servirles?...

-Señor, lamento interrumpirlo pero este shinigami inepto insiste en una estupidez imposible y pensé quien mejor que usted que ha vivido tanto y ha visto las cosas más extrañas.

-bueno, dime cual es tu duda jejeje..., pero ya conocen el precio mis niños jejeje.

-Señor no conozco ningún buen chiste, lamento decepcionarlo.

- Bueno, sin paga no hay trabajo.- dijo el sepulturero dándose la vuelta.

-Por favor, me estoy muriendo,- dijo Grell suplicante, Undertaker se dio la vuelta y miro al pelirrojo, sentía lastima, se veía muy mal, pero el quería su paga,- entones usted mi bella dama, siempre me haces reír cuando me vienes a ver.-

Con ese comentario William arqueo una ceja, "¿que demonios tenia que hacer Grell con el viejo segador de almas?.

-Por favor, no puedo, ayúdame y te pagare después.- dijo Grell suplicante.

-NO!

-Por f...- El rojo shinigami no termino su frase pues vomito en la tienda del sepulturero.

-Lo siento.- dijo Grell muy avergonzado.

Todo se quedo callado en ese momento, Undertaker fue por un trapo para limpiar, ya no estaba tan feliz.

-Bien, ¿cual es el problema?.

-Sutcliff dice estar embarazado... -Dijo William molesto.

-AAAHJJAJAJAJAAAHHHJJJEE

-JAJAJAJJAAJAJAAH

Undertaker rió durante barios minutos, rodó por el suelo y cuando por fin se recupero se levanto y fue por un libro a la habitación de atrás.

Will y Grell se observaron en lo que el viejo regreso.

-Recuéstate dulzura. - dijo Undertaker ofreciéndole un ataúd cerrado, luego levanto la camisa y el chaleco de Grell y palpo el vientre de la pelirroja, se inclino y coloco su oído en el, después de unos momentos dijo.

-Felicidades señor Spears, su señora esta en cinta jejejeje.

Spears se paralizo.

-¿Como es eso posible?, es un hombre.

-Bueno, muchacho... - Undertaker tomo el libro por el que había ido hace un momento y comenzó a hablar.-

-Es cierto, los hombres no se embarazan, y los shinigamis no necesariamente se reproducen, perooo...

-Su señora proviene de una familia en la que sus descendientes si se pueden reproducir, además recuerde, usted conoce a Grell de hace muchos años y ya debe saber que los demonios si se pueden reproducir, pueden engendrar en humanos y ahora veo que en segadores también jejeje,

Grell quedo en shok, si el bebé era de Sebastian, ya tenia firmada su sentencia de muerte.

William estaba furico, había decidido olvidar el encuentro de su pelirroja con el demonio, "pero ahora si estaba esperando un hijo suyo"... no sabría que hacer.

-Cálmese señor Spears, no es para enojarse, digo, no se su señora con quien acostumbre acostarse pero yo me refiero al origen de la dama, jejeje.- Undertaker dijo mientras apretaba la pierna de Grell juguetonamente, notando la ira en el rostro del moreno.

-Me refiero a que usted sabe el origen el pelirrojo jejejeje.

-El señor Sutcliff es un híbrido, aunque es completamente un shinigami, por sus venas corre sangre de demonio jejeje, gracias a su señora madre, el amor nos hace cometer locuras señores jajajajaj.

-Oh como recuerdo a tu padre enamorado de un sucubo jajaja todos sabíamos que era su sentencia de muerte jejejeje,- dijo el sepulturero acariciando la mejilla derecha de Grell.

-Gracias señor, lamentamos haberle quitado el tiempo,- dijo William tomando a Grell por la muñeca y llevándose lo fuera de la tienda.

Se marcharon hacia su casa, al llegar al apartamento de William, Grell se metio ala bañera, necesitaba relajarse, estaba cansado.

* * *

Era cierto, Grell estaba esperando un niño, Spears estaba muy confundido, el niño podía ser tanto suyo como de Michaelis, si era del demonio, el niño y Grell serian asesinados, no podían permitir que naciera ese Híbrido no se sabia las consecuencias y Grell seria asesinado por traición.

Grell había sido un híbrido y había nacido shinigami, no demonio, pero Dios sabia lo difícil que era lidiar con Grell, su instinto asesino y sed por la sangre, "¿que pasaría si el niño nacía demonio?" o "sí nacía shinigami pero era más incontrolable que Sutcliff," tendrían que matarlo, aunque William se comprometiera a vigilarlo era mucho riesgo. Nadie debía saber del encuentro de Grell con el demonio, o seria encarcelado hasta el nacimiento de su hijo. William no podía permitir eso, le daría la mejor estancia a Grell hasta el nacimiento del niño, después de todo el niño también podía ser suyo, además de amar a Grell.

-¿Will?... - La pelirroja salio del baño y saco de sus pensamientos a su supervisor.

-¿Que pasa Sutcliff?...

-¿Que vamos a hacer?, ¿Estas molesto conmigo?...

-Por favor perdóname, nunca fue mi intención.- dijo Grell hincado en el suelo junto a las piernas de William llorando.- Tengo miedo Will, no quiero morir.

-No vas a morir Sutcliff, esperaremos a que nazca ese niño, y si es del demonio aunque nazca shinigami tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos.-Dijo William fríamente y no queriendo ver a la pelirroja, le dolía, le dolía su traición, pero más le dolía su dolor.

-No Will, es tuyo, yo se que este bebé es tuyo y de nadie más.- Grell se aferro más a las piernas de william.


	4. Chapter 4 EL PLAN DE GRELL

Las cosas ya eran mejor para Grell, no se había presentado a trabajar en 2 semanas y William hacia mucho que no lo golpeaba, pero tampoco le ponía atención, dormían en habitaciones distintas, el apartamento de Will era de los más grandes.

Grell dormía solo, en el cuarto de invitados, un cuarto común sin personalidad, lo peor era dormir solo, ahora que la pelirroja estaba en cinta su apetito sexual se había incrementado aun más y William se rehusaba a complacer a la hambrienta pelirroja, pero Grell tenia un plan, esta noche su ayuno terminaría al volver su amante del trabajo ella atacaría su vientre no había crecido mucho, aun se consideraba con un cuerpo deseable y aunque William había dicho que el sexo no era bueno para el bebé, pues tampoco era como si el niño se fuese a salir ¿verdad? Ademas mamá tenia necesidades que debían ser atendidas.

* * *

mientras tanto en la oficina...

-Spears sensei, ¿donde esta Sutcliff Senpai? Hace mucho que no lo veo...

-Sutcliff se encuentra bien sr. knox.

-pero ¿y si le paso algo malo, y si hizo enojar a ese Sebas chan y el lo mato o lo secuestro?.

-Ronald Knox, le aseguro que ese inútil al que llama senpai se encuentra bien.- dijo Spears ya molesto.

* * *

En casa Grell se baño, perfumo y maquillo tan sensual que era imposible que William lo rechazara Pero lamentablemente la ausencia de Grell producía horas extra, así que William llego a media noche, Grell se había quedado dormido en el sofá esperándolo.

Cuando Spears entro a su apartamento encontró al pelirrojo en el love seat, recostado en una pose que seguro al estar despierto pretendía ser sensual. William no pudo evitar sonreír, se dirijo donde su amante y la cargo estilo nupcial, "olía tan bien, exótico y dulce", Sutcliff llevaba un baby doll rojo y un neglille negro con una bata roja transparente y medias negras. Grell pesaba más de lo que recordaba, aunque aun se veía delgado, ese bebé era bastante pesado. William llevo a la pelirroja a la habitación de ella,a coloco en su cama y cuando decidio marcharse Grell despertó.

-¿Will?...

-No te vallas por favor, te extraño.- Grell abrazo a William por la espalada y le dio un beso en la nuca.

-Quiero hacer el amor Will,- le susurro al oído y comenzó a masajear su miembro dulcemente sobre la tela de sus pantalones, le quito el cinturón y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón metió sus delgadas manos en la ropa interior y saco el miembro ya endurecido.

-Se que tu también me quieres Will cariño.- Dijo la pelirroja entre risitas maliciosas.

El moreno se volteo y observo a la pelirroja que ya se había desnudado.

A pesar de que su vientre comenzaba a verse un poco abultado aun era una figura sensual.

Grell tomo de la mano a William y lo llevo a la cama, lo recostó y continuo desvistiendolo, le desabrocho el chaleco y la playera, dejando su bien tonificado pecho y musculoso abdomen, aunque William era un hombre de oficina, también debía tener una buena condición física, Grell amaba ese cuerpo, podría compararlo con el de Sebastian, eran perfectos y deliciosos, eran hombres grandes y fuertes, ideales para proteger a una dama como Grell.

La pelirroja siguió con los pantalones, los deslizo por las piernas de William, rasguñando los pálidos muslos con sus largas uñas rojas en el camino, dejando lineas rojas en la piel, cuando se los termino de quitar, Grell comenzó a masajear el miembro por encima de la ropa y después con sus colmillos jalo la prenda hacia abajo.

No se atrevía a decir quien era el mejor dotado, ambos eran grandes y lo hacían ver el cielo.

Grell comenzó a lamer el miembro cada vez más hinchado y goteante de su pre semen, rosandolo con la punta de sus afilados colmillos, con cuidado para no herir a Will, el moreno amaba esa sensación, Grell jugo con la punta del pene Will con su lengua, arrancado gemidos roncos de placer de la garganta de su amante.

-Greeell...- William estaba extasiado, hacia tanto que no tenia buen sexo con la pelirroja, sin necesidad de lastimarlo y golpearlo, escuchándolo llorar, se había propuesto no acostarse con el shinigami rojo, hasta después de que naciera el niño, aun estaba molesto con Sutcliff, pero la pelirroja era excelente en el arte de la seducción.

_Oh Grell!.-Grell comenzó a hacer ruidos guturales para su amante mientras masajeaba sus testículos, William tomo del cabello a la pelirroja y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, quería venirse ya en ese instante en la boca de esa sucia zorra pelirroja y verlo tragar, "eso debió hacer para no salir embarazada".

-No amor, si quieres terminar tendrá que ser en otro lado,- Grell dijo maliciosamente y se puso a horcajadas sobre William.

-Amor, hace tanto que deseo esto y tu me tienes castigada de una forma tan cruel, realmente prefiero los golpes como castigo por encima de la abstinencia y se que tu también lo prefieres así cariño, ahora si fueras tan gentil...-Grell dijo mientras se elevaba un poco sobre su amante, separando bien sus mejillas para permitir la entrada del gran miembro de Will, no necesitaba preparación, quería algo de dolor, disfrutaría del sexo tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitiese.

-Oh Will!, eres tan grandeee.-grito Grell mientras era empalado por su amante, ya que llego hasta la empuñadura, la pelirroja se elevo, casi sacando por completo el miembro y se dejo caer con fuerza, comenzó a rebotar con intensidad sobre su gerente, deseaba tanto esto, desde hace tanto, que estaba perdido en placer no razonaba lo que hacia, solo quería más y más de Will.

-Sutcliff!, no hagas eso, le harás daño al bebé,-dijo William sacando de su trance a la pelirroja.

-Wiiiill, te preocupa nuestro hijo!.-Grell grito feliz recostándose sobre el pecho de su amante y dándole un beso en los labios, pero su felicidad se desvaneció pronto.

-Ese "híbrido" no me interesa, pero si te pones mal tendré que llevarte al medico y perderé mucho tiempo contigo en el hospital...

-no sabes si es mio así que por favor abstente de adjudicarme su paternidad...

-Will ¿como puedes decir eso tan cruel?-dijo Grell reteniendo las lagrimas, la felicidad y el placer se habían esfumado.

-Ese híbrido es un error, solo me ha causado problemas, seria mejor si no lo tuvieras, ni siquiera creo que sea prudente dejarte llevarlo a termino.-dijo William sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja.

-IDIOTA!.-Grell le dio una bofetada y se levanto de William, salio corriendo y llorando, no podía permanecer con William, ahora era peligroso, no importa si el bebé era un demonio, era suyo, lo había deseado por años y no se desharía de el aunque implicara perder su empleo y a William.

Grell se puso una bata más decente y se marcho, ahora debía encontrar un lugar seguro para los 2.

* * *

-¿Sebby?...

-Sebas chan estas en casa?...- Grell estaba en la mansión Phantomhive en el pasillo que guiaba a la habitación del demonio.

-Señor Grell, ¿que es lo que quiere, no puede estar aquí?...

-Sebas chan estoy embarazada,necesito tu ayuda...-dijo la pelirroja con ojos suplicantes.

-Señor Grell, los hombres no se embarazan.

-Sebas chan, es verdad, William quiere matar a mi bebé, por favor ayúdame.-Grell se aferro al brazo del demonio.

-En caso de que sea cierto, ¿porque vienes aquí?, ¿No estarás sugiriendo que es mio? o ¿sí?...-dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa pero con el seño fruncido.

-Usted es algo bastante promiscuo Shinigami, ¿como podría yo confiar en usted?, ademas, cual sea el caso usted no se puede quedar en la mansión de mi bocchan.-Dijo el hombre de ojos rojos tomando al shinigami del brazo y sacándolo de la finca.

Cuando el shinigami rojo se dio cuenta ya estaba en la calle.

-Sebby...-dijo Grell en un susurro.

Ahora Grell estaba solo, ¿Que cosa tan mala pudo hacer como para merecer esto?,no podía ser haber matado a las prostitutas, ademas de que ya había recibido su castigo, el solo quería una familia, un esposo y un buen padre para su hijo, ¿y que era lo que recibía?, golpes y humillaciones ademas de insultos para su pobre bebé que aun no nacía y no le causaba ningún mal a nadie.

La pelirroja no tenia otra opción; camino y camino sola por la noche, sin rumbo fijo, estaba cansado, le dolía el trasero por lo que había estado haciendo con su ex amante ademas de tener el corazón roto, hambre y sueño, ese bebé consumía mucha energía, eso no le molestaba a la pelirroja, era su hijo después de todo, pero de verdad necesitaba descansar un poco. Grell se sentó en la acera, estaba húmedo y frió se encogió de piernas y escondió su rostro entra las rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí? jejeje...

-Es peligroso para una señora andar en la calle sola a estas horas y más en su Undertaker mientras se acercaba a Grell en su carreta.

-¿Undertaker?, ¿que haces aquí a esta hora?.-Pregunto el jengibre mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Lo mismo debo preguntar mi dama jejeje. yo he venido a recoger un cadáver.

-Ahora responda usted...

-Necesito ayuda por favor.-Grell se arrojo al sepulturero y se aferro a sus piernas hipando.

-Bueno, permitame recoger a mi cliente y puedes acompañarme a mi tienda si gustas.-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Grell a levantarse.

* * *

-¿más té? mi lady.

-Gacias.

-¿Y bien?, ¿que paso?...

-Necesito un refugio, Will quiere matar a nuestro hijo...

-...intente ir con Sebas chan pero... me echo fuera...

-¿Puedo quedarme?, prometo no dar problemas, es solo para pasar las noches, en las mañanas me iré al trabajo y en la tarde veré que hacer para no estorba aquí. por favor.-El shinigami rojo hizo su mejor cara de cachorro indefenso para causarle gracia a su mayor y ablandarle el corazón.

-Bueno, supongo que no me hará mal algo de compañía viva, sera bueno tener con quien hablar y recibir respuestas jejeje.

-Usted puede venir cuando quiera, siempre eres una visita interesante.-dijo el peligris acariciando una mejilla de Grell.

-Oh gracias, muchas gracias.

Esa noche Grell se quedo en la tienda del shinigami mayor.

A la mañana siguiente Grell regreso a trabajar después de 2 semanas de ausencia, seria difícil ver a su jefe pero no podía abusar de la hospitalidad de Undertaker ademas era tétrico estar rodeado de cadáveres y no quería eso para su hijo.

Al llegar al trabajo, Grell fue bombardeado con preguntas.

-Senpai, ¿donde estuvo todo este tiempo?, pensé que Spears sensei por fin lo había matado, dijo Ronald rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro infantil.

-Bueno Ronny, necesitaba un descanso, pero estoy...-Grell fue interrumpido por su jefe y ex amante.

-Sutcliff esta bien Knox, ahora ponte a trabajar y deja de perder el tiempo.-William tomo del brazo a Grell y se lo llevo a su oficina.

-¿Que demonios pasa contigo Sutcliff?, ¿a que estas jugando, desapareces anoche y pretendes volver como si nada a causar un escándalo?

-¿Un escándalo señor Spears?, me temo que el escándalo lo esta causando usted, ahora si me permite, me esta lastimando y haciendo perder el tiempo, tengo mucho papeleo por llenar...

-...Con permiso señor.-Sutcliff salio de la oficina.

Así pasaron 3 meses, la relación del pelirrojo y su jefe era solo laboral y Grell vivió todo ese tiempo con Undertaker, a Sebastian no lo había vuelto a ver en ese periodo de tiempo, ahora el embarazo de la pelirroja era muy notorio, tenia un vientre muy grande y ahora el chisme de toda la oficina, existían rumores sobre el y el demonio, pero Spears se encargaba de callarlos, todo estaba medianamente bien hasta el incidente en la sala de descanso.

Grell estaba bebiendo un té y una rebanada de pastel mientras se preparaba para su siguiente cosecha, el bebé le provocaba mucha hambre, estaba platicando con los segadores nuevos y algunos amigos sobre el asombroso echo de ser un hombre embarazado, en ese rato entro Samuel Cook junto con su novia, Samuel era un chico de recursos humanos, que era muy amigo de Grell, ya que la pelirroja era el alma de las fiestas, pero su novia Mary Norrington una rubia tonta secretaria en asuntos generales y enemiga natural de Grell, era un mujer antipática y muy celosa, odiaba a Grell.

Samuel saludo a Grell rápido pero de forma afectuosa, se despidió y se marcho, pero su horrible novia se quedo para molestar a Grell.

-Así que era cierto, estas embarazado, ¿no es raro?, un HOMBRE embarazado, es antinatural, grotesco!.- La mujer recalco cada palabra ofensiva.

-Y dime Grell...

-...¿es cierto que le abriste la piernas a un demonio?, ¿Sabes que eso es traición cierto?, o no, espera, seguro le hiciste creer al estúpido de tu jefe que es suyo.-dijo la bruja rubia entre risas.

Grell estaba muy molesto pero no se quedaría callado Oh! no, aunque eso le perjudicaría pronto.

-Si, me acosté con mi hermoso Sebas chan pero no, el niño no es suyo, ¿quieres saber de quien es?...

-...recuerdas la fiesta de acenso de Sammy?, fue tan delicioso jamas me imagine que tu novio cogiera taaan bien jajajaja.- Eso no era verdad, Grell jamas se había acostado con Samuel, pero esa bruja rubia debía recibir su castigo.

-Maldita ramera roja!.-Mary se lanzo sobre Grell tirándolo de su asiento, y tomó el cuchillo del pastel de Grell y comenzó a apuñalarlo, la pelirroja no pudo evitarlo, su gran vientre le impedía moverse con la misma agilidad de antes,para suerte de la pelirroja los cubiertos no eran mortalmente dañinos, las heridas sanarían en horas.

-MALDITO ENGENDRO!, eres un error, tu y tu hijo son una abominación.-La rubia gritaba como loca, eso llamo la atención de todos, pronto Ronald se lanzo sobre la mujer y la alejo de su senpai, Eric y Alan estaban también y ayudaron, Slingby cargo a Grell y lo llevo a la enfermería ya que la loca había apuñalado su vientre.


	5. Chapter 5 ¿EN LOS BRAZOS DEL DEMONIO?

Grell iba en los brazos de Eric, aunque la herida no era mortal ya había perdido bastante sangre y estaba mareado.

Eric, siempre el buen hermano protector,-Grell le dio un beso en la esquina de los labios, Alan vio esto y por un instante justifico la agresión de la rubia.

-Vamos Alan, esta alucinando, no te enojes.-Eric se dio cuenta de su pareja y trato de remediar la situación,-Es como esa pequeña hermana problemática y loca a la que si no cuidas tu madre te golpeara jaja, la hermana que gracias a Dios nunca tuve .-dijo el rubio entre risas, Alan también sonrió.

Pronto ya estaban en la enfermería, inmediatamente atendieron a la pelirroja,la revisaron y al parecer todo estaba bien, el bebé debido a su naturaleza, cualquiera de las dos, demonio o shinigami estaba bien, se necesita más que un cubierto, amenos que sean los de los demonios mayordomos. Dejaron descansar al shinigami rojo, que se había quedado dormido, aunque la regeneración de tejidos y sangre era rápida en un segador, el bebé hacia más lento este proceso, ademas de agotador.

* * *

William tan pronto se entero de la noticia, mando encerrar a la loca rubia, con un descenso de categoría y reducción de salario, ademas de que ella pagaría los gastos médicos de Grell. Se dirigió a ver a su subordinado, ¿Estaba preocupado?, ¿porque?, después de todo el rojo segador siempre había sido una molestia ¿no?, solía golpearlo con frecuencia deseando no haberlo conocido, ¿el bebé?, imposible, ese "híbrido" no le importaba, ¿como amar a "algo", que no conoces y ni siquiera es factible que lleve su sangre, pero era un 50,50, tanto puede "no" ser como "sí" ser su hijo.

El gerente llego a la habitación de la bella durmiente, se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, William se acerco y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, tomo la fina mano de su ex amante y la acaricio contra su rostro, algo llamo su atención su vientre, ya ¿había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo?.

William siempre considero ridículos a los hombres que les hablaban a los vientres de sus esposas o se angustiaban a la hora del parto, estos hombres de los cinematic record, ridículamente humanos, el pensó que jamas se encontraría en una situación igual. Pero no pudo evitarlo, alargo su brazo y comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Grell con cariño, pero quito su mano al oír quejarse a la pelirroja entre sueños, tal vez le dolía, (ese no era el caso).

-Will...

-Will por favor...- Grell soñaba con William, algo no muy bueno pues comenzó a sollozar en su sueño.

-Sutcliff...

-Cálmate Sutcliff, todo esta bien.-Dijo el moreno besando la mano de Grell. pronto la pelirroja se calmo y se quedo callada y profundamente dormida. William la observo un rato más, luego se inclino para besar su frente y despedirse, en ese momento entro Undertaker.

-¿Señor gerente?, que sorpresa, no pensé encontrarlo aquí, ¿no es el trabajo lo más importante?

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿ puedo preguntar el motivo de su presencia?.-Dijo Spears.

-Bueno, el joven rubio, Ronald me párese vino muy preocupado a mi tienda a decirme que la señora había tenido un altercado con unos cubiertos jejejejeje...

-...Ademas usted sabe que el joven Sutcliff vive conmigo, vine por el antes de que anochezca.

-¿Sabe?, es muy agradable compartir el lecho con un cuerpo caliente y suave jejjejee.

-William enarco una ceja, la ira crecía en su interior, el echo de imaginar a su amante con el anciano le molestaba mucho. ¿celos?.

-Dígame Spears, ¿Cuanto podrá vivir sin el?, ¿ podrá ver a su amada y a su hijo en brazos de otro hombre?, ¿en brazos del mayordomo?, ¿ permitiría que un demonio eduque a su hijo y se acueste con su señora?.

-Una señora no se acuesta con varios hombres y no sabe quien es el padre de su hijo, tampoco puede decir que esa criatura es mía.

-Will, Will, Will, pero en el fondo deseas que sea tuyo, puedo verlo y sentirlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Grell estaba en un cuarto obscuro, estaba acostado y amarrado de piernas y brazos, de repente una puerta se abrió dejando entrar un hilo de luz, pronto un hombre entro a la habitación, Grell tenia mucho miedo, que hacia ahí sola y atada. Pronto la identidad del hombre fue rebelada, era William, su jefe, el tipo se acerco a las piernas de la pelirroja y pronto se escucharon llantos de un bebé, William tomo a la criatura y salio de la habitación, solo se le escucho decir:

-Lo siento Grell.- y serró la puerta, Grell estaba aterrada, sabia que su bebé seria asesinado y no podía hacer nada, trato de gritar pero Will lo ignoro, la pelirroja estaba sudando frió quería morir, pero pronto esa horrible pesadilla fue interrumpida al oír dos hombres discutiendo en la habitación donde se encontraba, el conocía las voces y pronto abrió los ojos para ver a un enfurecido William y a un serio Undertaker.

-El bebé, ¿donde esta el bebé?,- Grell estaba muy asustado y sollozando, pronto el sepulturero se acerco a la cama para abrazar a la pelirroja y tratar de calmarla.

-Calma Grell, todo esta bien, ¿sabes porque estas aquí?, fuiste herida, pero ya todo esta bien, he venido por ti para llevarte a casa,- dijo Undertaker con una sonrisa.

-Suitcliff, levántate debemos irnos.- William tomo del brazo a Grell y lo jalo lejos del anciano.

-No!, no me iré contigo, yo quiero conservar a mi hijo, no me importa si es de Sebas chan, no dejare que lo mates.-Grell se abrazo muy fuerte al peli gris.

-Bueno señor gerente, ya escucho a la dama, me temo que es hora de decir adiós - Undertaker se alejo con Grell y William quedo realmente enfurecido, aunque no entendía porque, ¿el ser rechazado? y no le quedo más que marcharse solo a casa.

Era tan extraño dormir solo, sin un cuerpo acurrucado a su lado, sin nadie con quien conversar antes de dormir, sin ese ardiente cuerpo que siempre se entregaba desbordante de placer con solo una mirada. "tonterías, no lo necesita". pronto el moreno segador se quedo dormido con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

- Y bien querida, ¿que fue lo que paso?, no se puede ir por la vida enfureciendo rubias locas, nunca se sabe si te atacaran con una death scythe jejeje.

-Esa zorra rubia se lo busco, ¿que se creen todos insultando a mi hijo sin razón?... Pude comportarme como una promiscua, pero mi hijo no tiene la culpa.- Grell estaba con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, "¿porque la vida era cruel con ellos?"

-Bueno, creo que es ora de dormir cariño, deben descansar...

-...Aunque... ya sabes, si usted y su criatura no tienen a donde ir siempre tendrán un lugar en mi tienda jejeje, no es lo ideal para un niño pero pronto necesitaras la protección de un tutor para tu hijo, ese vientre ya se ve muy próximo a la fecha de parto, y los oficiales Shinigami estarán tras de ti.-Dijo Undertaker acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Gracias.-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste, era duro pero tal vez tendría que aceptar la oferta.

pronto alguien interrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar.

-UNDERTAKER... necesito información...

-Ah!, pero si es el joven conde y su mayordomo demonio jejeje, dígame joven Phantomhive ¿en que puedo ayudarle?...

mientras Ciel hablaba con el sepulturero, el demonio pronto clavo sus ojos el el shinigami rojo, "era cierto, si estaba en cinta, ¿la muerte puede dar vida?, un dato curioso y morboso".

-SEBASTIAN!, PAGALE AL SEPULTURERO, ES UNA ORDEN.

-Yes My Lord!... pero debo pedirle que salga de la tienda junto con el "señor" Grell.

ambos salieron de la tienda.

-No cabe duda de que eres un bicho raro shinigami, y no solo con ser molesto te conformas sino que ahora hasta decides reproducirte,¿ no tienen control para evitar esas cosas los de tu especie?, es verdaderamente molesto a la vista, ¿Quien podría acostarse con una cosa como tu?.-dijo el conde escupiendo veneno en cada palabra.

-bueno mocoso arrogante, yo me mordería la lengua antes de hablar, este bebé podría ser de mi amado Sebas chan,-dijo Grell con gran satisfacción al ver al niño ponerse blanco y tambalearse sobre sus pies.

Que desgracia, ¿que había hecho mal Ciel para merecer esta traición de su mayordomo?, ese hombre al que permitía bañarlo y vestirlo, tocarlo y mirarlo, alimentarlo, con "esas manos", ahora se enteraba que con "esas manos" también había tocado al bicho rojo y que ahora esperaban un hijo juntos.

-Pueden pasar mi señor..., el demonio abrió la tienda después de un largo rato de carcajadas en su interior. Sebastian se dio cuenta de la desmejora de su amo y lo tomo con fuerza en sus manos si no más que para ser rechazado.

-No me toque, no con esas manos sucias.- Ciel abofeteo a su sirviente y salio corriendo del lugar. El mayordomo se disculpo y se fue tras de su amo. Por otra parte Grell entro a la tienda con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por lo que veo la señora no pudo mantener lo boca cerrada ¿cierto? jejeje.

-Adelante Grell, nos caerá bien algo de té.-los shinigamis se encerraron en la tienda y no salieron en toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Grell se marcho a trabajar como de costumbre, con la diferencia de no ver a su patrón en todo eldia, William no se había presentado a trabajar pero había dejado instrucciones para Sutcliff con Eric. Lo cual aveces era peor, eran amigos pero Eric era un tanto abusivo cuando se trataba de Grell, "un juego de hermanos" siempre fue la explicación.

-Vamos rojo, no me importa que tan "gordo" estés ni quien sea el padre, si no terminas tus cosechas yo te pateare en ese gran trasero gordo tuyo jajajajaj...

-...yo no tendré más horas extra por tu culpa, "nadie" tendrá horas extras por tu holgazanería.-Eric se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a un furioso Grell en su oficina, ""¿como se atrevía ese tonto a llamarlo "gordo"?"".

Grell termino sus labores y por fin fue libre de marcharse a "casa", bueno a su refugio con el shinigami legendario, pero en el camino se encontró con su amado demonio.

-Muy mal hecho señor Grell, hizo enojar a mi amo.- Sebastian tomo al shinigami de la barbilla y lo arrincono contra un muro, Grell no tenia miedo, le gustaba el juego previo.

-Bueno mi querido Sebas chan, tal vez eso le enseñe a mantener la boca serrada a ese mocoso tuyo.-Grell trato de darle un beso al demonio pero este se movió.

-Que malo eres Sebas chan, rechazar así a la madre de tu hijo,.-La pelirroja se sentía mal, por este comentario, la verdad no sabia quien era el padre, pero de verdad necesitaba un protector y padre para su hijo lo antes posible, no importaba quien.

-Debemos hablar shinigami.- el mayordomo tomo a Grell de la mano y lo llevo a la fincas Phantomhive.

Pronto los dos yacían en la alcoba del demonio, " ah que recuerdos tan calientes"

-Jamas pensé que ustedes se pudieran reproducir, es una idea bizarra ¿sabes?.

-Los demonios podemos engendrar en mujeres humanas, pero los bebés nunca llegan a termino, las mujeres se vuelven locas y si no los matan al nacer ellas se suicidan, entre demonios tampoco es común ni necesario la reproducción, el echo de embarazar a un humano es solo con fines de corromper las almas, el amor no existe en nuestra especie, pero usted, usted es un caso especial.-Sebastian estaba a horcajadas sobre Grell en la cama mientras hablaba, comenzó a desnudar el vientre del shinigami y a frotar sus frías manos en el, sentir el movimiento del feto era una sensación extraña pero no molesta. Claro, no lo hacia como un sentimiento paternal ¿o sí? no, no podía ser, el demonio trataba de descubrir si el bebé tenia aura demoníaca pero no logro percibir nada, "las ventajas de un híbrido de shinigami y demonio eran muchas, seria un ser muuuy fuerte y poderoso, y sentar cabeza no estaría mal, conocía al shinigami ya de años, aunque su amo seria un problema".

-¿Seby?.-Grell comenzó a sentir miedo, que tal si el demonio también quería matar a su hijo.- Grell lanzo al demonio a un lado y salio corriendo, ahora el único lugar seguro era con Undertaker.

* * *

LAMENTO EL MINI CAPITULO, PERO ES QUE ESTOY MUY CANSADA, LO BUENO DE ESTO ES QUE VIENEN ACTUALIZACIONES MÁS RÁPIDO GRACIAS POR LEER.


	7. Chapter 7 ¿sentimientos paternales?

Después de escapar del demonio Michaelis, Grell ya estaba en "casa", la tienda de Undertaker era lo más cercano a una casa segura, el sepulturero era tan bueno con el, Grell siempre había estado enamorado del shinigami legendario desde sus años de estudiante, todo lo que leyó sobre el en los libros, siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir, sus hazañas, todo hasta el día en que este desapareció y ¿quien diría? que ese héroe ahora era su héroe, un buen hombre que le brindaba protección, techo y comida, ojala lo hubiese conocido antes y tal vez su suerte seria distinta, ¿un buen marido, un buen padre para su hijo?, pero ya no había tiempo de lamentarse, las cosas estaban hechas y no hay marcha atrás, siempre se metía con los tipos equivocados.

* * *

Grell dormía en una cama amplia y limpia, obviamente Undertaker tenia una cama normal aunque era divertido asustar a la gente y ver sus caras al enterarse que duerme en los ataúdes, aunque los féretros no eran su cama habitual ni la más cómoda por el tiempo que la pelirroja viviera con el así seria, el viejo le cedió su cama a Grell como todo un buen caballero.

Eran las 4:00 am aproximadamente cuando Grell se levanto de su cama, no podía dormir, estaba intranquilo, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su benefactor y que debía pagarle de algún modo, aunque su elección de pago no parecía ser la mejor y ni siquiera había sido sugerida o exigida por Undertaker.

Grell camino por un pasillo estrecho que conducía de la alcoba a la tienda donde yacía Undertaker, la pelirroja se acerco al ataúd donde dormía el shinigami mayor en el suelo, y comenzó a acurrucarse a un lado, lo cual era algo complicado por su nuevo tamaño pero eso no le importo a Grell, no quería dormir solo, tan pronto se acomodo y se abrazo al segador que dormía, Undertaker sintió los movimientos y se despertó.

-¿Grell?...

-shhh, no hagas nada,- Grell coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Undertaker y se acurruco más cerca dándole un beso en la mejilla, Undertaker devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la frente, era tan cálido y agradable, un cuerpo caliente, un ser "vivo" a su lado, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no experimentaba una sensación tan reconfortante?, de repente Grell se movió sobre el sepulturero y comenzó a darle pequeños besos tiernos en los labios, "tan agradable y reconfortante" para ambos, pero aunque Undertaker agradecía la compañía de la pelirroja, esto no era correcto, una señora en "su estado" y con dos hombres reclamando la paternidad del niño que lleva en el vientre, Grell era muy vulnerable y el no podía aprovecharse de eso.

-No Grell, esto no esta bien, debes volver a tu cama y descansar.- Undertaker rompió tristemente el tierno beso y alejo a la pelirroja.

-Pero esta bien, yo quiero.- Grell intento acercarse nuevamente, pero el peligris se levanto rápido tomo el rostro del jengibre entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente nuevamente, aunque Grell era necio el trato de hacerle entender para convencerlo de volver a su habitación.

-Mi querida pelirroja, usted no sabe lo que esta haciendo, no es malo, pero tampoco es correcto, esta confundida, su compañía ha sido una luz en mi vida, una luz muy agradable a la que no me gustaría renunciar, pero usted sabe que debe estar estar con el padre de su hijo, el hombre que usted ame, mi estilo de vida no es lo que ustedes necesitan.- Undertaker ayudo a Grell a levantarse y lo llevo a su cama, le dio un ultimo beso y salio de la recamara.

"¿Porque era rechazado?, ¿que había de malo en el?, ¿era por el bebé?", Grell estaba muy confundido y deprimido, comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

"¿Que pasaba con ese shinigami rojo,? ¿acaso no si empre había deseado estar con el demonio mayordomo? y ahora que el demonio accedía y contemplaba una vida con el segador este lo rechazaba", no es que los demonios necesitaran dormir, pero definitivamente esa noche no seria una buena noche, el demonio estaba muy pensativo, nunca en su larga vida se habría imaginado en una situación similar, obviamente no amaba al shinigami, no podía aunque quisiera, el sentimiento ni siquiera lo podía imaginar AMOR, es algo que los demonios no conocen pero si algo era claro es que el estúpido jefe de Grell, Spears, ese tipo no criaría a su hijo, "SU hijo" pero que cosas estaba pensando, el demonio pronto salio de sus pensamientos, necesitaba tener una mente fría y clara, pronto amanecería y debía servirle eficientemente a su amo, "su amo", el joven Ciel seria un problema, había reaccionado muy mal a las palabras del shinigami, ¿como reaccionaria al enterarse que su mayordomo reconocía la supuesta paternidad? y ¿si Grell se rehusaba a vivir con el demonio?, después de todo el infierno no era lugar para un niño, ademas de todo, Grell era un espíritu libre, jamas se encadenaría a vivir por la eternidad con el demonio sin nada seguro a su favor, contratos con los humanos y la vida familiar no eran una buena combinación, ademas de que Grell tendría que renunciar a su vida como shinigami...

-AAAaaaaahhh...

-...sebastian san...

En fin, otro día tormentoso había comenzado y debía arreglar los destrozos de los ineptos sirvientes.

* * *

William T. Spears, el orgulloso gerente del despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis de la división de Londres, un hombre cerio, sin sentimientos, más frió que un iceberg "¿padre?""¿esposo?", "definitivamente eso no podía ser, era casi anti natural para el, no podía decir que amaba a Sutcliff, su subordinado, ni siquiera el lo sabia o por lo menos tenia miedo a aceptarlo, conocía a Grell desde la academia, siempre juntos, como una maldición, una carga sobre sus hombros, "el protector o el guardián de Sutcliff", así lo llegaron a llamar los altos mandos que se rehusaban a perder a un elemento tan poderoso como el excéntrico shinigami rojo, lo más inteligente era llevar una relación con Sutcliff para mantener un ojo bien puesto sobre el, no podía ser afecto, aunque el pelirrojo se desvivía mostrando su amor por su jefe, pero bueno, ¿por quien no moría de amor Grell?, aunque ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, si el hijo de Sutcliff era suyo, vendrían nuevas responsabilidades, un pequeño ser a quien educar y hacer un hombre de bien, un hombre trabajador, muy diferente de Sutcliff, era claro que no dejaría la educación de su hijo en manos de su promiscuo subordinado y mucho menos en manos del perro Michaelis, tendría que "casarse" con su empleado para mantenerlo a raya y bien vigilado." Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Spears ante este pensamiento, la cual se borro de inmediato al notar que el cinematic record del hombre al que juzgaba ya se había terminado y ni siquiera había puesto atención al registro, todo era culpa del estúpido humano, un buen padre y ejemplar y amoroso esposo. "estúpidos humanos", " estúpidos sentimientos".

-¿William san?...

-...William san!.- Alan llamaba a su jefe pues el trabajo había terminado ya.

-Hey Spears, Sutcliff te tiene en las nubes jajajaja...-Eric se burlo de la distracción de su jefe pero no se salio con la suya.

-Tienes 10 horas extras para la próxima semana Slingby!

-Spears sensei, se que esta preocupado por Sutclff senpai, todos lo estamos, pero debe relajarse un poco, debe descansar.- Ronald trato de animar a su superior y maestro ya que un William molesto era muy peligroso y un William molesto por causa de Grell era mortalmente peligroso. Pronto terminaron su trabajo y se marcharon al reino shinigami para terminar su papeleo y descansar de tanto trabajo, uno pensaría que con la muerte se acaba todo pero la verdad no es así, solo más y más papeleo, maldita burocracia.


	8. Chapter 8 EL FINAL

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, REALMENTE ESTABA PLANEADA PARA UNO O DOS CAPITULOS, PERO SE ALARGO, GRACIAS A TODOS, PERO ESTE ES SU FINAL, DECIDÍ TERMINARLA PUES ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO, Y YA NO TENIA MUCHO SENTIDO METERLE MAS CAPÍTULOS, CREO QUE ES LO CORRECTO, TODAVÍA TENGO UN FIC EN PROGRESO SIN TERMINA Y MUCHAS IDEAS MÁS PARA OTRAS HISTORIAS. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE.**_

* * *

Era un nuevo día, y a pesar de la mala noche que todos pasaron, existían obligaciones que cumplir.

Grell se levanto, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, ya que por la triste noche que paso tenia ojeras y el rostro cansado, pero debía seguir trabajando, sin importar que tenia 6 meses de embarazo y pronto daría a luz, Undertaker dijo que la gestación seria muy rápida por la naturaleza del bebé y debía de estar preparada pero William no autorizo su licencia por maternidad debido a la falta de personal y aunque solo se le otorgaban unas cuantas cosechas simples Grell se agotaba muy rápido y sus cambios de humor no ayudaban, al terminar sus cosechas del día, Grell se encerró en su oficina, gracias a Dios después de su castigo por el caso de Jack el destripador le regresaron el privilegio de una oficina personal, grande y "roja". Grell entro a su oficina para terminar su papeleo.

la jornada de Grell había terminado, así que por fin la pelirroja se pudo marchar a la tienda de Undertaker, pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.

* * *

William no había podido dormir nada, así que su humor para la jornada laboral era pésimo.

"Grell", lo único en su mente, extrañaba a su amante pelirroja, Grell ya tenia 6 meses de embarazo, todo ese tiempo desperdiciado, debió de estar a lado de su pareja, para cuidarla y apoyarla, para disfrutar de como iba creciendo el bebé, para preparar todo para su llegada, y no tenia nada, ni el cuarto del bebé, ni a la madre del bebé y mucho menos al bebé "estúpido, realmente estúpido de su parte", pero le pondría fin a eso, que importa si el niño no era suyo, era de Grell después de todo. Si amaba a Grell amaría al hijo de Grell, trataría bien a su subordinado y amante, a su futura "esposa" para que la historia no se repitiera y tal vez hasta podrían tener más hijos en un futuro.

William termino sus pendientes, recogió sus cosas y salio rápido de su oficina, tenia que ver a alguien.

* * *

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?.- La pelirroja se enfureció al ver a William en la tienda

-Grell...

-...vengo a arreglar las cosas, por favor déjame hablar.- William tomo a Grell del brazo pero ella se soltó.

-NO!, eres malvado, no te quiero cerca de mi hijo, vete...

-...Undertaker, haz que se vaya, ¿porque lo dejaste entrar?...

-...Sí no haces que se vaya me iré yo... Aaaaah!.-Grell sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre y la espalda, todo el día había sentido estas punzadas aunque no tan fuertes.

-Grell por favor cálmate, el peligris sujeto a la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

-NO!, déjame, eres igual que el, los 3 son iguales, tu Sebastian y William.- el dolor ya no importaba, lo importante era huir de allí, el rojo shinigami salio corriendo tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, tenia que llegar a su casa, el dolor era mucho, ¿seria por el gran coraje? o a ¿que se debía este dolor?.

En cuanto la pelirroja se marcho Undertaker golpeo a William en la nariz.-IDIOTA!.-ahora por su culpa Grell lo odiaba.

Grell estaba muy cansado y adolorido, iba a parir, "en la calle" que desgracia, no pudo seguir andando y se recargo en un muro dentro de un callejón no tenia fuerza para abrir un portal, pronto la pelirroja perdió la conciencia, lo ultimo que vio fueron 2 ojos rojos.

* * *

Cuando el agotado segador despertó por el dolor de una contracción se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama y no en la calle, tenia puesto un camisón.

-Al fin despertó Grell, ¿que pensaba?, ¿parir en un callejón como un animal?, muy tonto de su parte.-Sebastian estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama donde yacía la pelirroja.

-Se... Sebas-chan, ¿donde estoy?.-el rojo shinigami estaba muy desconcertado.

-Bueno Grell, ahora debemos solucionar un problema, ¿por donde pretende sacar a ese bebé?.- el demonio se levanto de su asiento y se movió hacia la cama, tomo las piernas del segador y las separo.

-¿pero que crees que estas haciendo Sebastian?, ¿como te atreves a observar entre las piernas de una dama?!.- El jengibre se alarmo mucho, como se atrevía este demonio a invadir su intimidad pero pronto ese sentimiento se transformo en pánico.

-Bueno..., "señor" Grell, es obvio que no hay por donde salga ese niño, así que creo que necesitara algo de ayuda.

-No espera Sebastian, no te apresures por favor no, detente.-El demonio tenia uno de sus cuchillos en la mano, alzo el camisón de Grell y acerco el cuchillo, pero cuando estaba apunto de cortar al espantado shinigami, sus ojos cambiaron de un rojo profundo a un brillante tono rosado.

-Discúlpeme, mi amo me llama, no se mueva señor Grell.-El demonio salio de la habitación, esta era la oportunidad de escapar, ¿pero por donde?, la única opción era la ventana, pero eso era muy peligroso, -"no importa, debo salir de aquí".-se dijo a si mismo Grell y se preparo para saltar por la ventana, pero en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro, "¿Sebastian había regresado?".

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo Sutcliff?, ¿pretendes matarte a ti y al niño?. Grell era un shinigami, un Dios inmortal, pero su bebé le quitaba la gran parte de su energía y seria muy complicado sanar las heridas de una caída tan grande.

-William!

-Oh William haz venido a salvarme!.-Grell se alegro mucho, aunque antes estuvo molesto con su jefe ahora daba gracias a Dios por que el estaba presente,William, siempre William para salvarlo, que importaba si era cruel a veces, si estaba vivo era gracias a el "siempre".

* * *

Grell yacía en "su cama", en "su casa", con "su amado Will", pero toda esa euforia y alegría se termino al momento en el que vino una contracción, cada vez eran más y más dolorosas.

-AAaaaah!

-Will!.

-Ayúdame demonios Will!

-Deja de quejarte Sutcliff, tu te lo buscaste, tu querías tener un hijo, "parirlo".

-Tu lo pusiste dentro de mi!, todo es tu culpa William T. Spears!

-Te odio William Aaaah!

Grell se hubiera esperado un gran golpe por parte de William, pero en cambio William tomo fuertemente su mano y cubrió su frente con paños húmedos.

William no estaba sorprendido, había visto este comportamiento en los cinematic record.

-Oh Will por favor, lo siento mucho, ayúdame Aaaah!

William salio de la habitación dejando solo a Grell.

-jejeje, ¿que tenemos aquí?, la señora por fin traerá al mundo a esa criaturita jejeje.- Undertaker entro en la habitación, tras de el entro William.

-Bien Grell, esto va a doler pero no tanto como lo que sientes en este momento, afortunadamente eres un shinigami y sobrevivirás jejeje

-Oh Dios NO! POR FAVOR NOO!.- Undertaker saco un bisturí, esto no era mejor que con Sebastian, Grell pensó que perdería el conocimiento, pero antes de que eso pasara se escucharon llantos de un niño, el bebé ya había nacido.

-¿oh?, mi bebé, quiero verlo, ¿que es?...

-Tienes suerte Sutcliff, es como nosotros.-William tomo al bebé y salio de la alcoba, se dirigió a la pequeña oficina-biblioteca de su apartamento, se sentó tras su escritorio y saco algunos papeles que debía llenar sobre el nacimiento del bebé, pero antes comenzó a revisar al bebé, "era una niña, ojos verdes como todo un shinigami, tenia el cabello castaño obscuro y era tan blanca como la luna, de no ser solo por el cabello podría decir que era la copia exacta de Grell, las uñas no eran negras y no había ninguna marca que señalara que era demonio,ni ningún desagradable olor infernal, era una shinigami", pronto William comenzó a llenar los documentos necesarios, día, fecha y hora del nacimiento, ¿nombre? bueno el nombre ya lo vería después con Grell, ¿apellido?...

-Bueno joven William, su señora esta muy angustiada así que vine a ver que no mate al bebé jejeje, Undertaker entro a la oficina.

-¿Así que es un shinigami?...

-...¿esta cociente de que pudieron ganar los genes shinigami de Grell y la criatura ser hijo del del mayordomo Phantomhive?.-Pregunto Undertaker con una sonrisa.

-Eso no importa, mientras sea shinigami y sea de Sutcliff todo esta bien.- Dijo el moreno volviendo su atención a los documentos que estaba llenando hace un momento.

-Muy bien, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, debo marcharme jejeje, cuide bien de la pelirroja y de su hija señor Spears jejeje.- El sepulturero se marcho a su tienda.

William dio un ultimo vistazo a la niña y la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, "era suya, solo suya, era SU HIJA".-¿Apellido? "Spears".

-Dame a mi bebé William Spears!.- Grell entro a la oficina con su guadaña encendida, defendería a su hijo con uñas y dientes, no importaba si para eso tuviese que matar a su jefe y gran amor William.

-¿Que haces de pie Grell, debes recostarte y descansar para que la herida sane bien.

-Quiero a mi bebé y si no me lo das te matare William.

William se levanto de su asiento, camino rumbo a la furiosa pelirroja y con su brazo libre la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Cálmate Grell, todo esta bien ahora.-Grell se relajo y tomo a su pequeña hija en sus brazos,-"es tan bella"

-se parece mucho a ti.-dijo Grell.

William suspiro y tomo a Grell de la mano y la llevo a su recamara para que descansara.-Debes dormir, ambas deben descansar.

* * *

5 meses después...

-Vaya, al fin trajiste a tu pequeño demonio.- dijo Eric cuando Grell entro al despacho con su hija.

-cállate, no es un demonio. Grell dijo haciendo un puchero mientras tomaba a su hija de los brazos de Alan.

la niña iba vestida con un pequeño vestido rojo y un gran moño en la cabeza, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que coleccionan los humanos.

-Wow senpai, veo que las cosas van bien con Spears sensei.- Dijo Ronald al ver el gran anillo de compromiso en la mano de Grell.

-Por supuesto, no puede estar molesto conmigo, le di una hermosa hija, y ahora si nos permiten debemos visitar a papá.- Grell mostró una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe y futuro marido.

* * *

_**BUENO, ES TODO, ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?, YO EN LO PERSONAL ESTOY ORGULLOSA JEJE, PERO NO SE DESANIMEN, AUN TENGO MÁS FICS QUE PUBLICAR MIS AMORES. NOS VEMOS PRONTO. **_


End file.
